mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
John VII Bismark
"I'm just a humble king, trying to survive another day" (More will be added later) Section heading Background John Bismark is a male youko at the age of nineteen with a troubled past. He have lived in fear of the order ever since the day he was born. His mother, Marisa Bismark died at the bonfire soon after he was born because she birthed a male youko. Even through he never knew his mother he still lived on like he was a normal human, He grew up in a fortress city full of kitsune yokai only but the main population of the fortress city was humans so was the yokai population is very small and the fortress city is located on the island of Zipangu. He lived with his dad, Martin Bismark the sixth Raised him from when John was just a puppy with nine big fluffy tails for his age and cute fox ears. Even through he have lived in a city full of kitsune yokai so does no one except a few selected know of what he really is, all others thinks he is just a ordinary human of the royal Bismark family. He lived a normal life and was teach-ed to be like a human, he never knew why he was different from other humans before he got captured by the order at the age of seven years but before that invasion happened so did he live a happy life. Spoiler/things that have been vaguely explained At the age of seven the fortress city was attacked after the order learned the son of Marisa Bismark was still alive. The high council of the order took a huge gamble on where the child John Bismark the seventh would be. The city was invaded by a army of the order, it took a few month but at last the city fell, the Great shrine of the fortress city was pillaged and burnt down but they could not find anything of value. But some days before the city fell so did John Visit a old shrine that never had been visited for hundreds of years and was considered a "Dark" shrine.(but that is a another story) After the city fell to the order the highest up in the army was tasked to find this "monster" and capture it to any cost. John was captured within days by them and was taken away from all he knew as the army left with him. John was put inside a dungeon that was under the order control, Inside there he was tortured, experimented on in inhumane ways he just want to forget. He was held captive there for two years, tortured day after another, healed then more, experimented on, even driven to the border of insanity, but they took him too far one day, they made forced him too far and made him go berserk, he ended up killing many inside the dungeon, they even was forced to send angels into the dungeon but was slaughtered with the others as he fought mindlessly to get out, he killed order soldiers, it was said a huge black fox with nine tails fought it way out but since no survivors was found and by the few peasants who saw this fox escape was only told as rumors. until today the great slaughter of hundreds of soldiers and the death of many civilian still unknown to most of the order, only the highest of the order council knew what escaped but not without getting a seals placed on him and one was placed on him in secret which no one knows what it was. Background continuation After John finally returned to the city he had lived until he was 7 he was in a scared and broken state, he feared what he was and what he had become. He was found by one of the city guards and was transported to his dad's, The king's mansion the girl who later took him there was forced to work there since she had found out what John really was. John who was weak and had gone through since a torture for two years was now scared of his own people, even his dad had it hard to get close to him, he feared humans more then anything but also a deep hatred had grown inside him, a hatred that runs deeper then any other desire inside him, and it took a few years before he even left the mansion for his own and others safety. Even through the scars he got under the time imprisoned was gone so was he still tormented by the nightmares of his time there, even to today he is still haunted by the dreams, at the age of eleven he finally dared to step out of the mansion with his dad but the people could clearly see the happy and energetic child he was once had been replaced by a scared and weak looking one, it took years after that before he finally was fully recovered from his time there and at the age of fifteen he finally showed signs of returning to his old safe and at the age of seventeen he left his city to explore the land he lived in. Combat information John even through he is a nine tailed youko rather prefer being in his human form and prefer using human weapons rather then the magic he possesses from birth. Even though he can use alot of magic so is his knowledge in magic, spells and anything involving magic very limited, the only two things he is good at is foxfire and illusions. Category:Characters